Something sweet, something bitter
by I-Really-Love-Pans
Summary: Leslie and Ruvik met under different circumstances. This is a thing I started to write and just kept going. I was a 500 word a day exercise.
1. Chapter 1

The bartender placed the drink down in front of me I thanked the man, I ran fingers along the straw, stirring the alcohol trapped inside its glass enclosure. The fruit sunk to the bottom. I had craved something bitter and sweet tonight once I arrived at the nightclub. My eyes became entranced as the colors swirled together from the steady stirring.

"Are you waiting for someone?" asked the bartender.

I looked up from my drink, the man standing opposite the counter was wiping a glass clean, his muscles flex beneath his tight black t-shirt, his hands handling the glass. Thinking about what I might divulge to this stranger, and wonder why should I say anything? I understand that it's natural to make small talk, to get a conversation going. As a friendly gesture, although I'm not the kind of person who likes to share my reason with anyone.

"I didn't come here to meet anyone. I just came for a drink."

The man nodded and took the hint, apparently not wanting to pester me.

I grab my drink up from the counter and twist my body on the stool, turning to look at the crowd gathered on the dance floor. All the hot bodies grinding against perfect strangers, how many were drunk? How many would be leaving with one of the many patrons? I wondered why I even came here, to be honest. It wasn't just to drink some Sex Appeal. It's the only drink that seems to do anything for my strange taste buds.

I finish off my drink and sit the glass on top of the counter, standing up I run my fingers through my white hair. I hated my look, being an Albino, it sucked, I felt like a vampire. I remained a freak, however hanging out around drunk people made me feel less like the freak I was believed to be. Nobody cared, all they cared about was getting laid. I mean getting laid would be great if anyone found me appealing. Sure no one picked on me, but at the same time, no one would hit on me either. It's a lonely life I live, and sometimes I wonder why I'm still alive?

"This club is full of lonely people, yet I feel no one is as alone as I feel…" I let out a sigh, and start to consider making my exit when my eyes notice someone. He's standing in the middle of the crowd, people dancing around him, paying no mind to the individual. I feel a strange heat from his gaze. My feet freeze in place, my lungs cease to function, I can't take my eyes off him, he's wearing a hood making his features hardly visible, yet I somehow knew his eyes were staring in my direction. He then made his move, the crowd parting almost like a strange force was pushing them aside. They were unaware of this, however, maybe I'm just feeling the effects of the drink and just imagining this, _Him_?

I blink, and the man is standing right in front of me, his nose inches from mine.

I gulp "C-can I-I-I hel- help you?" I stutter.

He smiles, and something inside me responds, something about him awakens a feeling in me that I have not felt in- in a long time. He pulls back his hood revealing blonde hair, and the most intense blue eyes. His smile never faltered, as he spoke.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"My-My n-name?"

"Yeah, your name."

"It's-it's Leslie, Y-Yours?"

"Ruben, everyone calls me Ruvik though, so I'd prefer that you called me that."

"Ruvik? That's a strange name."

"So's Leslie, isn't that a woman's name?"

I step back, looking at the floor "No it's a man's name too…"

"I know, just giving you a hard time, you said my name was strange after all."

I look back up, his gaze is so intense, why? What kind of person had this power over another? Ruvik stepped towards me, filling that small gap I had put between us previously. I hadn't realized that I stepped so far back, I bumped into the stool at the bar and ended up landing on it; Ruvik placed his hand on the counter behind me. He was so close to my face, and I could feel his breath on my lips. My heart begins to race; my palms feel slick, this feeling that Ruvik is creating inside me is a strange sensation. Something I've not felt since my… since my mother. Ruvik stares me down, my back pressing into the counter. He finally breaks the tension.

"Can I buy you something to drink, handsome, you look like you need it."

I feel heat forming in my cheeks, my lips are dry, parched to be exact. Ruvik has caused me to sweat any fluids I might have had remaining. I cleared my throat. And Ruvik eases back giving me room to breathe again. The air feels stagnant, and dry, "I like drinks that are bitter and sweet."

"So, you like sweet and sour then?"

I nod.

"Cool, Hey Bartender!" Ruvik signals for the man from earlier, he's eyeing Ruvik like he's a real piece of work, then he looks at me and shakes his head. I'm guessing he's not too keen on the idea of a man buying another man a drink.

"A Blueberry Lemonade for my friend here, and a Whiskey Sour for me."

"One Blueberry Lemonade, and Whiskey Sour coming up."

Ruvik turned shooting a wink at me; this situation was unexpected. I think he might be interested in me. "Why?" I wonder.

"So, do you come here often?"

Small talk again something I just couldn't do, I stumble over words in my mind. I have a stuttering problem, and the less I talk, the less it shows.

"No," I reply. Simple.

"You're lying. I've seen you here before."

"Then why'd you ask me then?"

"To see if you'd be honest with me." He smirked.

"Drinks are up."

Ruvik turned back to the counter, he reached into his pocket retrieving his wallet, He placed money on the table. "Keep the change."

The man gulped and retrieved the money; I hear him mumble "biggest tip I've ever made, fuck."

I was about to grab my drink when Ruvik scooped it up from my reach along with his and motioned towards one of the booths in the back. My heart pounded inside my chest. This man was up for some chit-chat tonight, or maybe something more. What would he do when I tell him I'm not gay?

I slide into the booth, Ruvik opposite me to my relief with him being as close as he was I feared he'd try something. He slid my drink to me, then placed his down. I stare at the neon straw, anything to avoid eye contact with Ruvik was welcome. I can't shake this feeling. My insides are twisting and burning. I can't place my feelings into a form of words. My thoughts just accept that the drink from before had been too much and was making me feel this way.

"So, tell me about yourself."

I choked on my breath; I didn't even know where to begin. I continued staring at my straw, why is this so difficult? He hasn't said or done anything to make me doubt his intentions. When I finally look up at him, he was leaning against the booth, his arm resting on top it. He looks so laid back, so casual and here I am a bundle of nerves just seeking to make a quick exit, so I don't have to talk to him.

"Wh-what do you w-want to know?"

"Everything, where you work, where you live, your Social Security, date of birth…"

My eyes snapped to meet his. He's smiling.

"I'm just kidding, chill out. I just want to know the basics', like what you're into."

My nerves finally settle, and I breathe finally. "Oh… I knew that."

"Sure, you did, your eyes were about to bug out of your skull. You're a poor liar."

"I don't try to be a good liar."

"Ah, then that's a good thing. Me on the other hand." He chuckles.

"You're a good liar? So, if you tell me anything, I'll just fall for-for it…?"

"Not saying that."

"Well, that's how it sounded."

"Sorry, it was not my intention." He shifted in his seat, leaning more to the right to reach for his drink. "I'm just trying to get to know you, and I see it's going to be like pulling teeth to do so." He gulped a mouthful of his drink and slammed it down onto the table.

I jumped.

"Did I upset you?" I ask while my mouth clings to the neon straw to suck up half my drink.

"Not really, It's just you're so quiet, and shy. I thought you'd be more fun." He eyes me, his look serious. "I am fucking digging you, and you're hot. That's what got my attention."

"Th-that's kind of you to say, but I'm not… I'm not…"

"Not what? A Faggot? That's what you _were_ going to say right? I figured. I won't give up though. I don't give up easily."

"Well then, I guess I should give you a try? and I wasn't going to say… f-faggot… I was going to say, gay. I wouldn't have wanted to offend you."

"I'm sorry, it's just the usual response that I get around here. Hey, though, I would like to know what you do for a living? I see you in something that doesn't require a lot of chit chat."

"You'd be right to think that, I work with animals, I train them, and care for them when their owners are away."

"Well, that's a long shot from what I guessed." He chuckled, then finished off the rest of his Whiskey sour. The more I drank, the more I notice that words flowed easily from my mouth, Ruvik needed no help from his, it seemed not to have any effect on him. He had the advantage over me if _anything_ , he could probably get anything out of me, just with that look alone, I was starting to take notice he gave the impression he was a good man. And I was just having this strange burning feeling in my head like he was inside it.

"What do you do?" I ask as I polished off my blueberry drink. Ruvik is considering his words. I could see him chewing on them, savoring them before he spits them out.

"I'm a Neurologist. I find the human brain to be very fascinating. It's been a hobby I've had since I was a boy. I drew elaborate schematics, read every book I could find and created my own maps of the brain. Plus, the money I make is freaking sweet."

"W-wow, Now I feel like a failure. I barely scrape by on my income."

Ruvik leaned in, his hand stretching across the table to touch mine, our eyes lock. He is inside my head. His profession must grant him this ability, to know the inner workings of the human brain. Someone who might know your most intimate thoughts. He probably doesn't know what I'm thinking yet. I'm terrified at the thought. My hand moves out from his, and I climb out of the booth. "Listen, I've had a good time thanks for the drink and the company, but I just don't think things are going to work out. I mean you're good-looking too. It's just not working for me. You make me feel strange."

Ruvik is on his feet too, and he steps into my personal space yet again, his forehead it touches mine. I feel his breath again, "Your feelings are confusing you. I get that. Just please don't walk off. Here…" He reaches into his pocket; tells me to hold out my hand I do as he asks, and I feel him put something into it, he steps back. "If you ever want to talk, please don't hesitate to call me."

He walks away before I can say anything, and disappears into the crowd before I could do anything. He's gone, and I'm back to how I was when I first got here, alone. I look down at my hand and see what he left in my hand, a piece of paper with a phone number.

"No one has ever asked me to call them. Maybe that guy is different; perhaps Ruvik does genuinely want to know me."

Beep, beep, beep.

My hand lands on the snooze button, hitting it with enough force that I nearly knocked the clock from the nightstand. My eyes focus just enough for me to see that it's almost noon. I roll onto my back, throwing the blankets off my body.

"It's quiet. I've always enjoyed the peace." I had spoken too soon, because Perry, my dog, (he is a Samoyed) came bounding into the room, barking and acting crazy as usual. "Are you hungry boy?" I ask, managing to sit myself up in the bed. Perry leaped on top the sheets and rolled around at my feet. My hand tangled into his fur scratching his belly. "Did last night happen?" "Ruben, Ruvik, which one was it?" I grab my head as if a headache was coming on and groan loudly. "Augh way can't I remember his name or anything for that matter? It did happen, right? Like it couldn't have been a dream?" Figured that if I just got up to feed Perry, I might randomly be like Oh! Yes, that guy. I shook my head.

 _"Such an idiot."_

As if on cue Perry sideswipes my leg, trying to get me out of my mind, though he nearly caused me to stumble. "Perry, chill. I can't feed you if I break my neck." I open the cupboard under the kitchen sink, pulling out the small bag of dog food; which I went to fill his dish. "Geeze you're eating like I never feed you" I laugh putting away the food "you eat better than me honestly." Now was my turn to eat, I open the fridge and realize that I forgot to go shopping. There's some left-over pizza at the least and some milk, "Well I'll find out if pizza and coffee can make a good combination." Perry looks at me, then resumes eating his food. I placed the pizza on the counter then get some coffee going. "And now to nuke the pizza." recalling some random memory about how eating anything from the microwave was unhealthy because it cooked with radiation. "I'm still alive, so it must not be that bad.

With pizza and coffee in hand I sat on the couch, sitting the pizza on my lap and with one hand held my coffee, and with the other picked up the TV remote. I put on the news and sipped my coffee; I used that little bit of milk left to make up for my lack of creamer. It tasted rather bland, no flavor at all. Perry climbed next to me; he stared down at my pizza. Rolling my eyes "Did I not just feed you? Besides this is junk food, you don't need it." He let out a little whimper and pawed at my leg. "No," I said more forcefully; he laid down his head now resting on my lap.

The news just told all the worst stories, people getting murdered, raped, or run over. "Ugh, either the news was that upsetting or the pizza was a bad idea." I had to run to the bathroom to find my nausea pills; my hands gripped the sink, I looked in the mirror, my complexion pale, though it was hard to notice with my skin. "Yup won't ever do that again." I decided it was now or never to go grocery shopping since everything edible was pretty much gone. Albeit for Perry's food, but I don't think he'd appreciate me chowing down on it. Rummaging through my closet and drawers, a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a flannel shirt is what I decided on wearing. My hair is hopeless to style; there was nothing that could be done to make it look good. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door making sure to lock it this time.

Getting just basic staples like meal prepping, dog chow, and picked up some house cleaning products. The line was a bit long for my taste, so I pull out my phone and start searching through my emails, stare at Facebook, like a few things, then snap chat my bored face with the tag, "waiting in line at the store, bored."

"Next!"

My eyes finally break from my phone, put my stuff on the belt conveyor, then the cashier just as the bartender before tries to make small talk after asking the usual questions, "did you find everything ok?" "Nice weather eh?" "What kind of dog do you have?"

Why are cashiers so talkative?

"I did, it is nice, and he's a Samoyed." Short, sweet, and to the point.

"That'll be $32.49. And wow a Samoyed, my sister's husband has one of them, they're great!"

As I'm nodding to acknowledge that I'm listening, I go to pull my wallet out my back pocket along with a piece of paper, I see some numbers written on it, yet I can't make them out. At least the last two digits. Figuring I'd worry about it later, I slide my debit card in the machine, paying the requested amount, the cashier handed me my bags and said to have a good day. The natural response is always to say you too, yet the numbers I found in my pocket. They had my mind racing and trying to piece together what happened the night before. It all was not a dream obviously, and that made me feel good knowing I hadn't just imagined the whole thing.

I headed home, then unloaded my groceries, Perry was hoping around like a crazy thing as I took stuff out.

"Yes, I got you food too boy."

It was already getting late, "Was I really out that long?"

My mind was always rolling the numbers in my head. Clearly, they were from that Ruvik guy, yet the last two numbers, there was no way to know what they were magically. Imagine myself randomly calling all sorts of people as I try to figure it out. "Oh my god that would take forever!" I ran my fingers through my hair and thought better make some coffee, this'll take a while.

It was getting late, I gave up after the 20th phone call, asking if anyone named Ruvik, or Ruben since I guess he went by both names. I had narrowed down my search to just the local area since he must've been from around here. "I should've given him my number at least, that way he might be able to call me and save me this crap."

Could-a, Should-a, woulda, didn't.

My head hit the pillow, and I was out.

I dreamed that night…

 _"Ruvik! Wait don't leave. I'm sorry about my behavior, I just never been approached like this. It's all so new to me."_

 _He turns and smiles at me, he holds out his hand. Nervously my hands move to his. He wraps his fingers around mine and leads me on to the dance floor._

 _"Can you dance?" his smile is so entrancing; my heart was pounding in my chest."_

 _"S-sort of!" "That's good enough for me." He pulls me in close. The crowd was acting like crazy people on the dance floor, yet Ruvik wanted to do a slow dance with me. The song that started to play seemed to fit the mood. A song that I recognized, 'Use Somebody' by Kings of Leon._

 _He lifted my arm and wrapped his other one around my waist, then took me across the floor, his steps were so graceful, like what the hell was he for real? We danced for what felt like forever then…_

 _"Hey, Leslie was it?"_

 _I nodded._

 _"We should totally meet again, you have my number, let's hang out somewhere."_

 _"I-I'd like that…"_

 _"Good, then it's a date."_

 _I blushed, Ruvik had leaned in closer, his heartbeat I could hear it. It was like how my heart was reacting, could, this feeling be love? It's nice, my body felt warm, his too. I buried my face against his chest. It felt comforting like someplace you could go when you needed to feel safe. Like home._

That damn sunlight is getting right in my face, waking me up from my dream. That's probably the only way I'll be able to figure out the number… laying my hand on my face, I turned to see what time it was. 8 am, I fly out of bed "I'm late, argh" during all my phone calling shenanigans I failed to remember that I had a job! Perry always knew to stay out of my way whenever I was as frantic as I was. I grabbed an apple for my lunch then headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I crashed down on my couch after a long day of walking, and training dogs, Perry climbing on top me, his tongue devouring every bit of my face it could. "Ah boy, you're the only thing that gives my life meaning." I wrap my arms around Perry, he snuggles into my neck, I look over at my cell phone, the piece of paper with Ruvik's number lying beside it, along with another piece of paper with numbers written on it, they were all scratched out. I glanced over at them, staring until suddenly I had a thought, I tried to grab the paper without disturbing Perry, he always looked so cute when he slept.

"Maybe if I fold this way, then that way, I bet he planned for this. Damn mind games. I don't doubt it."

Sure, enough the numbers finally made sense as all the creases and folds met one another to reveal the last two numbers, I didn't even hesitate to grab up my cell phone and dial the numbers. It started to ring, and my heart pounded against my ribcage hard.

"H-hello?"

"Who is this?"

"It's L-Leslie, we met a-at the club the other night."

The line was quiet for a long time, I had to check the phone to see if he hung up, or if we got disconnected. Finally, Ruvik spoke "Oh yes, I remember you. I thought you didn't want anything to do with me after that night, So I was surprised to get this call."

"Oh, I wanted to call you I just couldn't figure out the phone number you gave me."

"Oh, sorry about that, I had to see if you were smart."

"Wow, rude."

Ruviks voice crackled over the phone, he laughed "I'm just messing with you, some guy did that to me ages ago, and I thought it was an interesting idea."

"Oh, it's kind of cool, though I-I was going crazy trying to figure it out!"

"I said I was sorry, hey I'll make it up to you lets' meet somewhere, and you can yell at me all you want."

"I'll take you up on that offer."

"Good, then it's a date. Let's meet at a place we'd both enjoy, what do you like to eat?"

My mind wandered, I could pick anywhere, we could go anywhere, although a café was so cliché, that's where everyone meets, maybe go to a movie? Anywhere else would be like asking a stranger to go hang out in your bedroom. A café would be safer, and it made it easy to make a quick exit if the person got _weird._

"How about us umm…"

"If you need time to think about it just give me a call later, I'll be free tomorrow."

"O-ok, I'm sorry!"

"Dude you're ok, chill out, I'm not going to rush you into a decision."

I smiled hearing that "Thanks."

"No problem, I wasn't expecting you to have everything planned out, that would've _been_ weird." Ruvik chuckles.

"Wait, I've got it! There's this little cat café downtown, let's go there. It's called Cat-er-waul, not very creative."

Ruvik was silent for a moment, I waited, his breathing was shallow over the line "Sure, then let's meet around 5:00 pm tomorrow?"

"S-sure."

I hung up after I was certain Ruvik had hung up on his end, well it was official we were set for a date tomorrow, and at a cat café? What was I thinking? That's a terrible idea. He's probably allergic to cats, or what if he's allergic to dogs? I'll give up sex before Perry!" I feel a wet nose nuzzle my hand. I absentmindedly pet him, my mind playing out the following day, so far, all the scenarios were horrible. I was about to back out before it even began.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey glad you made it!"

"Why wouldn't I have?"

I blushed "Well I-I thought you'd be like oh that guy's not worth my time…"

"You think that little about yourself? What's not to like? You're a hottie and cute as hell when you blush."

I blushed even more "You're just saying that, so I don't walk out on your lame smooth talking ass."

"Ouch! You've seen through my ruse! What am I to do?" Ruvik opened the door for me, I laughed.

"After you sweet pea."

"Excuse me?"

"Just get your sweet ass inside."

"I never!"

"I know!"

Ruvik pushed me inside "Stop being a drama queen, don't make such a scene."

I turned to give him a piece of my mind, I couldn't after seeing that stupid grin on his handsome face. "You're lucky you're so damn good looking, or I'd punch you."

Ruvik's grin only got wider.

We found a table tucked in the corner, it would allow for some privacy for our get to know one another chat. Plus, it had the cutest cats near it.

I ordered a white chocolate latte, and Ruvik ordered a cup of coffee, he liked it black.

"Are you that hungry? We could've stopped for actual food you know?"

Ruvik looked up at me with his mouth filled with crème brulee, he gulped

"Well a Cafe's known to make food too, I mean why aren't you eating anything? Did you mean to go somewhere else after this?"

"I don't actually know. I only picked this place because it was something that came to mind." I chuckled.

"No! I mean, no this place is fine…" I blushed, embarrassed at raising my voice.

Ruvik laughed finishing off the crème brulee he wiped his mouth then downed his coffee. "Come on, either you order something other than a fancy coffee, or I take you to a burger joint." Ruvik flashed me a wink.

"Maybe- Maybe you could order me something?" my fingers intertwined with each other while I fidgeted. I felt weird asking someone to make my mind up for me.

"You trust me to order your food? A stranger you've only met twice?" grin.

"Well I know you aren't going to cook it, I trust it'll be fine. And you did ask me to choose our date spot."

"Touché, fine. Let's check out this menu aga-"

"Ruvik? Are you ok?" His face contorted, his nose scrunched up and he let out a sneeze, well it sounded more like a bomb went off. The culprit was a white Persian that set itself right on Ruvik's lap.

"You allergic?"

"Not deathly, normal allergy to cat dander at this point. Anyway, let's chat while I look over the menu…"

I stared at Ruvik's face, the way he looked while his eyes scanned the pages, the way his brow went crooked as he focused.

"I feel you're a sandwich guy, I can feel it in my bones. Light, and fluffy sandwich type, you don't like anything spicy. The tuna salad sandwich would be perfect for you with some lettuce and tomatoes, sound good? Did I nail it?"

"Umm ye-yes, sounds heavenly." I blushed as he threw me a wink, and waved down the waitress with the menu still in his hand.

"Hey, can I get my friend something? Hey lady? Helloooo?"

"Ruvik it's ok, you don't need to bother her."

"Are you sure? she's coming this way!"

I laugh at him, he's a great guy, the type that would go out of his way to make his friends happy.

"Nonsense, you need more in your stomach than that latte. Leslie a growing boy like yourself needs more than that." Ruvik eyed me like a piece of meat. I looked up as the waitress approached our table.

"My name is Laura, I'm sorry sir, what can I get for you?"

"Glad you asked Laura, my boyfriend here would like a tuna sandwich, with lettuce, and tomato on white bread."

"Alright anything else sir?"

Ruvik glanced over at me, I was still reeling from him saying that I was his boyfriend.

"No, that will be fine. Thanks!"

Laura smiled "Ok then, I'll be right back with you order." The waitress scribbled all the information down then walked away, and my eyes turned back to Ruvik.


End file.
